


The Need to Understand

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Deal, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Time is on My Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 15 Time is on My Side

"Do you understand why I wanted you to be like Doctor Benton?"

Dean glanced at Sam from his place on the bed. "Yeah. 'Course I do."

He could hear Sam sigh next to him. "Do you really understand?"

Dean closed his magazine and turned his head to look at Sam. "What the hell do you mean do I really understand? I get it, I do. What else do you want me to say?"

"You're going to die. You're going to be in Hell, and I will feel like what you felt when the doctor took me, except a million times worse!"

"Thanks for the reminder Sam, I was definitely not trying to forget my inevitable death!" Dean snapped, throwing his magazine on the floor and preparing to leave. Sam grabbed Dean's arm.

"No, you're not going to just avoid this conversation! I want you to understand why this is going to hurt me so much! You need to understand why whenever I think about your deal, I just want cry my eyes out!"

Dean yanked his arm out of Sam's grasp. "You think I'm just  _okay_ with this? You think I want to go to Hell and never see you again?" He hiccuped. "I don't want to die Sammy. I don't want to leave you alone."

Dean sniffled as he cried, Sam pulling him into a hug and rubbing circles into his back.

"I don't want that either." Dean could feel Sam's tears wetting his scalp. "I just want you to be okay."

Dean sighed shakily. "I wish you could save me."


End file.
